I fell in love with an ass
by Batt beauty
Summary: After the events of ep. 26 and the MOVIE Faye, Spike,Jet, and Edward tagged along with Ein need to continue with work. Saving woolongs getting by day by day with nothing. FxS
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: I wish I DID own Cowboy bebop but I don't so no sue this is COMPLETLY fan based.

NOTES: SPOILERS SPOILERS they are here present and not in super great detail cause I am lazy... SO that is that... this IS AND WILL BE A SPIKE AND FAYE fanfiction the way I WANT IT TO BE so yeah...

LIFE NOTES: I am busy SO I will try to keep this updated I have this weird thing about NOT finnishing these SO I will do my best I love reveiwer! Flamers whatever get a life and do somthing better then Critize somone who is just expressing themself the way they want the story to Go

WARNING: I will put up a warning in every chapter... this is for MATURE readers these first few chapters will not be CRAZY but they will have suggestive themes and maybe a bad word.. not that is anything MAJOR

* * *

**I fell in love with an ass.**

Three days since he left them on the ship alone and defenseless from their grief, Faye narrowed her eyes inhaling a long drag from her smoke. The amber glowed with passion then dimmed as it fell to the tub where she soaked her exposed frame. She opened her emerald gaze casting it to the side at her gun which lay jammed with her last bullet that she fired at Spike. She looked at the small radio that rested at her head and turned the dial on allowing the music to wash the other sounds away.

"I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on your side" Faye sang lowly knowing her voice was ragged and in no condition to sing but she continued anyway. The music played allowing her to hum the tune.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? _

_"_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you when you're gone. The face I came to know is missing too when you're gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK, I miss you" she sang lowly a single tear left it's safe pocket in her eyes to the tub which sounded off with a plop.

_I never felt this way before  
everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do. _

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now?" she gave a chuckle pulling the drain on the tub and allowing the shower to turn on and wash her body once more from her soak. She rolled her eyes, "Love the things that you do huh? Right walking out is something I love…" she said angrily turning it off. She wrapped a towel around her waist then walked into the hallway. Jet looked at her from his tree room she gave him her famous grin and waved.

"Ed called earlier she is going to stop by…and say hi to you" she said Jet nodded he knew she was in pain but knew he couldn't comfort her, Faye Valentine way. He heard her door shut then, nothing.

She changed her clothing to a t-shirt and boxer shorts then grabbed her clothes up and walked towards the laundry room. She turned the corner and hit a solid object knocking her to the ground.

"Watch what your doing Lunk-"she stopped her breath haggard seeing nothing there she hit nothing… she narrowed her eyes then stood back up and down the hallway again.

"Even my habits miss you WHY!" she yelled her why punching the ship then cried out in pain Jet came out but heard her heels clicking metal and decided to let her handle it her way. Edward would comfort her a little knowing not everything she was starting to come attached to was gone. Faye narrowed her eyes seeing the clothes start up in the machine. She leaned her head against the cool metal and another tear slide down her face.

"WHY spike did you leave me like this I can't even wash my own clothes with out fucking crying!" She snapped.

"Sounds like a personal problem…" a low gruff voice came she pressed the metal wall knowing it wasn't real. " Your not even real, you had to be stupid and run to your past, so you could feel alive!" she growled she sneezed from the dust and opened her watering eyes

"Be Well." The voice came again she shivered knowing who she told that story too about the heshe. "It was almost too late." The voice came again. She turned her head looking at a blurry Spike. "Too late for what?" she asked lowly her smile returning slowly.

"If someone doesn't say that… some say you will turn into a fairy." Spike said a grin came to his lips but regretted it when pain washed over him.

"I already am a fairy." She said walking over to him seeing the stab wound and laughed.

"Feel more alive?"

"I do now."

"I found Spike –person in the hanger in his ship." Edward chimed from behind him. His gaze never left hers as she walked towards them seeing Edward and smiled bigger. "Looks like everyone's back…" she said he tried to fallow her but stopped with a painful grunt she turned in alarm. "YOU ARE HURT MORE THEN THE STAB WOUND! YOU ARE SHOT AND GOD YOUR FACE SPIKE!" she gasped walking towards him again he was about to wave her off but stopped when her soft hands touched his swollen shut fake eye which was stained with blood why she didn't see it before was hard to say. Her emerald green eyes narrowed hardly removing her hands from him and stepped back, "JET call a doctor!" she said Spike was about to protest but staggered forward into Faye who turned catching him forcing them to the ground.

Jet came down the steps seeing them, and then turned running towards them helping Faye up then dragged Spike to the living room to his favorite yellow couch.

Faye's hums came as a low mutter to Spikes ears fallowed by the sound of dripping water. Cool hands touched his wounded shoulder making him grab her hand roughly She didn't protest or let out a gasp making him slowly open his eyes her other hand dabbed the wound while he clenched her other wrist. Which to his eyes were riddled with bruises, his fingers slackened revealing finger mark from him making him let go completely.

"Not fragile fairies as you are taking me for cowboy." She said whipped his forehead casting his gaze to the IV machines and bandages that were all over his body.

"You're lucky I know a few things about swimming birds or you would be in deep shit!" she said turning the bag so he could see the actual color of the liquid which was green he sighed knowing it was the melted lizard. "He said you would be fine in a couple days with someone who can control your temper and take your verbal abuse." She said grinning. He sighed his eyes were becoming heavy again, "Sleep I will tell jet to get food ready so you can eat something." She said standing up and checked the bag he grazed her thigh trying to get her attention she looked at him again tilting her body to look at him.

"Romany" he whispered she smiled starting to walk away, "Gauru" she said walking out he sighed closing his eyes somberly then soon began to doze.

"Here you go bell peppers and beef, with beef," Jet said setting it in front of Spike who looked at him shocked. "With beef?" he asked Jet nodded and Spike nodded his head and took a bite. It was heaven. "Faye-Faye BACK!" Edward yelled flying around the room jumping onto the shelf stair where she peered at the wounded Spike and Jet who simply sat there.

"Here Jet hook him up with another bag," Faye said tossing another IV bag. Jet caught it standing up hooking it up and sat back down. "Foods on the counter if you want any," Jet paused swallowing what was in his mouth she put out her smoke on the wall and nodded, "I am just going to take a shower I will eat when I get out." She said ruffling Edward's hair and walked up down the stairs behind them down the tunnel.

Jet looked over at Spike who raised his brow, "That was a Faye mood." Jet said Spike looked at him confused. "Well when you left she went into this… weird mood, stopped eating until she couldn't handle running on no food, and taking long showers with no running water it was scary seeing her like that." Jet said Spike looked away from him to his food and sat up.

"Easy Spike where are you going?" Jet asked. "To make her eat." He said leaning heavily against the IV pole and walked after Faye.

Faye slide her bra off her shoulders folding it up and tossed it to the side she stretched her arms upwards yawning her stomach gurgled making her stop to rub it. "Just wait…"

"Why didn't you want to eat?" Faye covered her now exposed breast and whipped around angry. "Because I smell like an old man's pipe tent." She growled grabbing a random shirt on floor holding it to her and raised a brow.

"Eat it." He said holding his plate up towards her she eyed it seeing the beef and gasped. "HE USED MY PORK!" she said dropping the towel Spike's lips parted into a grin which made cock her arm back to punch him hiding her breast again but stopped her fist in front of his unfailing face. He set the plate on the dresser and nudged her chin with his fingers then walked away wheeling the IV pole the door closed and she smiled looking at the plate. She took a bite and smiled, "Not bad."

One month later…

"SPIKE WAKE UP Faye said that there is a new threat, they blew up a tanker with poison Chemicals." Jet said Spike came out as Faye was explained what happened and they all inched away from her she looked at them and raised a brow.

"What hey wait what are you guys are doing?" She yelled chasing after them tackling Spike when the man on the TV said the magical words.

"300,000,000 Wulongs"

SEE YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP COWBOY…

* * *

Notes: This is the frist chapter I hope you all enjoyed this I did the movie Hint the last part is the best YOU GUS SHOULD WATCH it I loved it. Anyway chapter 2 should be up tonight or tomorrow. 


	2. The dream upon awakening

Disclaimer: I wish I DID own Cowboy bebop but I don't so no sue this is COMPLETLY fan based.

NOTES: SPOILERS SPOILERS they are here present and not in super great detail cause I am lazy... SO that is that... this IS AND WILL BE A SPIKE AND FAYE fanfiction the way I WANT IT TO BE so yeah...

LIFE NOTES: I am busy SO I will try to keep this updated I have this weird thing about NOT finnishing these SO I will do my best I love reveiwer! Flamers whatever get a life and do somthing better then Critize somone who is just expressing themself the way they want the story to Go

WARNING: I will put up a warning in every chapter... this is for MATURE readers these first few chapters will not be CRAZY but they will have suggestive themes and maybe a bad word.. not that is anything MAJOR

* * *

**I fell in love with an ass.**

CHAPER 2: A dream upon awakening.

"Easy does it." Faye said as him and jet sat the once again wounded Spike on the couch. Jet let his side go and handed him an IV pack making Spike grin, "Thanks guys I will be fine in a couple minutes…" he said Faye stood up and stretched her hands above her head making them look at her. "Since when do you actually wear that?" Spike asked she sighed undoing it showing them what Vincent did to it and then covered up Jet face turned red and Spike just sat there. "Electra called me twice for you by the way she still wants to know about that date you promised her." Faye said walking around the couch and up the stares towards the rooms and shower she licked her lips Vincent's blood lingered on her ruby lips making her sick to her stomach. She stepped into the shower with a sigh allowing the water to run over her skin.

"Faye-Faye Spike person is trying to go in…" Edward chimed there was a commotion and the door opened she shifted her gaze to the cloudy door and narrowed her eyes seeing Spike's outline.

"Did he hurt you?" his voice rumbled then the sound of him peeing. She raised an annoyed brow. "I inhaled the toxins, but he gave me some of his blood and here I am… you don't think about death until you are staring it in the face." She said as an after thought there was silence, "I know" then the flush of the toilet.

………….

"SPIKE SPIGAL! YOU ASS!"

Faye walked past Spike's room her eyes traveled in the darkroom and heard hustle and bustle down the hall in the training room and smiled seeing spike in there attempting to train wounded. She leaned on the door a foot inches from her face making her wrinkle her nose. "What did you do step in shit?" she asked waving his foot away he grinned and walked further into the room.

"Your no picnic ether miss thing." She growled walking into the room raising her fist. "You think your going to win?" he asked she laughed, "All I have to do is hit you right—there…" she said pointing at the broken ribs traveling her point to his neck and smiled until she looked into his eyes and ducked as a kick came there it was the look she had seen it before… he was remembering her. Angered she ducked and pushed her leg upward missing getting it caught she spun on her free leg until she was facing he gasped letting her go and blocked her punch grabbing her arm twisting it behind her back.

"I didn't think you were so flexible." He said pushing her forward she staggered and turned around punching him again out of instinct hit her back. She stepped back from the blow her eyes flamed and he raised his hands,

"Wait Faye that was an accident… Wait Faye!" he said she ran towards him catching him under his broken rib making his gasp but a grin came back even when she was mad she took care of him. She ducked kicking his legs from under him making him hit the ground. She grabbed his bruised neck he grabbed her hand and her own avoiding a fatal point and with a loose grip. His eyes held her as she lessened her grip he took advantage and rolled her over making her loose grip on his neck. He moved his grip to her chin to her cheek. His eyes ran over her cool gaze to her neck to her shoulders-. She rolled him off and stood up.

"Yeah an accident." She said walking out he sat up holding his side he pushed himself to far and he knew but he wasn't the only thing he pushed to far. She walked out of the room confused and dazed she lit a cigarette she stopped taking a deep breath and tilted her head aggravated and walked back in seeing him still on the ground on his back smoke traveling from his lips she walked in making him sit up a little as she collapsed to her knees pulling the smoke from both of their lips and mashed her against his. They pulled apart she paused in thought he grinned he knew what she was thinking about.

"And?" he asked she opened her eyes, " hmn…" she said kissing his lips again then heard Jet's dinner call she stood up and walked away once again.

Dinner that night was silent because Edward and Faye were absent; Spike was in deep thought other then the game of Shoji they were playing. Jet pondered his next move when the sound of heels came to ear. Faye walked in looking at the board and moved for jet he stared at the piece... he won… Faye... just won the game for him.

"Electra is on the phone" she said tossing him the cell, She walked over grabbing Spike's cell and smiled, "I am going to play the ponies." She said walking out Spike was about to say something but started talking to Electra he looked at her as she walked away then at the game seeing she just won it for Jet and sighed getting up, "I will meet you there, give me a hour." He said and left Jet there once again alone with Ein who had appeared.

"I don't suppose you would like to play." He barked Jet smiled and reset the game.

Faye sat down at the bar she wasn't going to the ponies seeing how she never had any luck with them or dog for that matter. She snuffed her smoke out and tapped her fingers on the bar and another drink was presented.

"Scotch isn't exactly the ladies drink…" a male voice said she looked at the man and gave a seductive smile. "I am not exactly a lady drink drinker." He touched her hand making her move her hand. "Nor am I interested in dealing with some man who can't hold more liquor then Me." she said standing up pulling her brown jacket over her shoulder and drank the rest of the drink she possessed. She started walking out the man raised a brow and set his empty glass over on the bar the got up and fallowed her.

"Faye looked in her compact seeing the man behind her from the bar was fallowing her obviously. She pulled spike's com out as more men joined him she looked at the screen seeing Spike who answered angrily.

"Hey I think I am in a fix… are you close?" she asked he looked around the restaurant area at the street. "I am on fortune and 23erd." He said she ran her hand down her face, "Yeah okay never mind this shouldn't be…" her eyes widened and the phone went dead.

Faye hit the ground as a lead pipe made contact with her head, warm blood ran down the side of her head switching directions as her body was moved her to her back, her legs were spread eagled as the men gather around her eyes opened as she regained where she was. She was about to fight and kick the shit out of all of them but found the black dark and cold place returning.

Spike looked at his com and raised a brow as it went blank. He walked back and sat down with Electra again and starting having a calm and relaxed conversation. His stomach tightened when the conversation turned to Faye.

"What about her?" he asked she smiled taking a drink of wine. "Is she as secretive as she sounds when she talks to me or does she not like me?"

"Faye is Faye Valentine; she is…Romany…" he said she raised a brow. "I am sorry I will be right back, something isn't right with that last call I need to make sure." He said she smiled and nodded he walked outside and called Faye back.

"She can't come to the phone right now…" the phone turned towards Faye who was obviously not awake as another man stripped down, then all he could see was her head moving upwards. The connection disconnect making Spike stare at the com his eye narrowed and fist clench he looked at Electra who had come out. "I will give you a ride." She said he nodded and the got into the car. He fallowed the tracer that the com possessed and turned down a corner Spike jumped out while Electra turned the car off then ran after him.

The men scattered Spike cut them off one direction while Electra blocked the other. The last man fell toward the ground by spike's hand. He walked over to Faye who was still out and grimaced her head wound looked shitty. He fixed her hot shorts and pulled her up enough that he could scoop her up into his arms. They drove to the hospitable in silence Electra looked over at him and smiled seeing him watching out the window Faye resting like a small child in his arms.

_They fit perfectly together… she is strong willed_ _he is stubborn. She is a vixen and he is charming, she needs to roam and he understands… they are… made FOR each other. _

"I am going to head home please call me when she waked up," Electra said as they reached the room she was in Spike nodded he look tired haggard almost.

"I will let you know." He said walking into the room while she walked away down the hallway. He walked in seeing Faye changing into her own clothes her eyes were narrowed angrily. She stopped rushing around the room taking a double look and gave him a reassuring smile. "I am fine. You can go back I can get to my ship." She said he shook his head giving her a grin it was fake and full of hurt she saw it. "Fine takes me home I can't stay in this place." She said he nodded noting all that was done was her examine but nothing with her head or legs. The doctor came in seeing spike and then Faye she nodded, "what is wrong?" she asked he looked at Spike again.

"Well you took the pills you should be fine in that area, you have some bruising but other then that. You are a strong healthy girl" She smiled and he left saying he would be back with a needle and stitch up her head.

"Okay you know I don't have a doctor's degree in this nor do I have any numbing." Spike said, she didn't say anything. He sat on the couch while Faye sat on the table and leaned forward. He touched her wound sticking the needle into the flesh her eyes never left his as he threaded the slick needle through the skin she never winced, or gasped at the pain one she couldn't feel it over the other pain. He cut the wire/string then set the knife down she leaned forward her face in his chest now he sat there soon wrapping his long strong arms around her. Her body racked with sobs as she cried into his chest the whole event was finally catching up with her he wanted to kiss her and make her feel better but would never do that to any woman. Not after that.

They all went to bed, allowing jet making his final round checking up on Faye who wasn't in her room he raised a brow and walked towards the kitchen but saw her up ahead knocking on Spike's door he stayed behind lingering o hear what was going on. From what he could tell Faye was crying and Spike was well… not being the Spike he knew Faye walked into the room and the door shut Jet smiled "At least they are being nice."

Faye curled on the bed tucking her hands under her face watching as he lay down with her he turned the light off and she curled up to his side he didn't move just let her be with him.

* * *


End file.
